Forum:Von Pinn
, the frightening and mysterious Von Pinn revealed some fascinating details about her construction, her loyalties, and her relationship to Lucrezia Mongfish. What exactly can we deduce from what she said? ---- Well, damn. Did anyone see that coming? So is it safe to assume the King she's talking about is in fact Andronicus Valois? And if so, why did he give that particular order? That's a very odd interpretation of "safe". And I take it by Carson's statement, "a construct of the Lady Lucrezia's" that Von Pinn came in with her? If so, where was Von Pinn in the interim? With the Knights of Jove? — m (talk) 04:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Mebee Carson vas chust wrong? Keepink un "ear to da ground" zumtimes chust gifs hyu trash in hyu ears. Dis King iz un "romantic" - sure sounds lak Valois all right. Und "safe" seems to aczept safe und dead iz Hokay konditions. Zo iz dis vhy zo many gorl Sparks dunt survive? Iz dey all vaiting in zum Valois graveyard for re-animashun zo der shtory can be zure to go on? Effen Hy find dot a bit ghastly! Altgorl 07:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Altgorl 07:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) *I take that "my beloved king" is probably Andronicus Valois. "Over two hundred years" roughly fits the timeline. "Has charged me with the solemn duty to protect you" might have 2 meanings: either Andronicus has charged Von Pinn with the duty to protect the female Heterodyne heir (i.e. Euphrosynia, which would explain the "romantic fool" remark) and the order is related to Agatha too or Andronicus is really Tarvek with a time machine (which Phil mentioned in Othar's twitter couple of days ago) and he did build Von Pinn to protect Agatha specifically. *"My creator did not charge me with your protection" seems to contradict with the earlier "My beloved king has charged me with the solemn duty to protect you". Could it be that Von Pinn's creator and her beloved king were two separate persons? Is she a Van Rijn too? Did her creator (Van Rijn or otherwise) order her to keep any female Heterodyne heirs safe (for those around them)? He knew what Agatha would be. Perhaps, Euphrosynia became something that some of her peers did not like? Does Von Pinn's remark about guarding tombs imply that she killed Euphrosynia and/or other female Heterodynes (or Sparks in general)? *Remark about Lucrezia seems clear: Von Pinn was instead (contradictory to the original orders) compelled to defend Agatha's life. More questions than answers. -- Muzzafar 10:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : I don't think Pinn is a creation of Van Rijn. His works, the muses, were clank-constructs, i.e. mechanical creations or robots. Pinn is organic enough to be susceptible to sleeping gas. It seems more likely Pinn was made by the Storm King himself, and given orders but with a rather flexible definition of "safe." Grumpy Celt :: Whatever the case, it looks like we won't be finding out from von Pinn herself. Agatha will probably keep on blasting through into Castle deathtraps until Pinn gives her life to save Agatha's, and Agatha probably won't even stop to think that von Pinn is probably the only person who could answer her questions about what really happened at Castle Heterodyne the night of the attack until it's too late. --Tatter D 22:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Well, Pinn is not the only one available with knowledge of that night. No one had asked the Castle itself what happened that night. It might be aware of everything but should have some useful insights. --Grumpy Celt :::Oh, I don't know about that -- I suppose it would have its own drama, but I don't have the feeling we're quite done with Von Pinn yet. My guess is that we'll at least get some more explanation and probably some kind of interruption to Agatha's fury first. PersephoneKore 22:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I think Muzzafar's second point above reflects not a contradiction, but an explicit distinction on Von Pinn's part between her beloved king, who charged her to protect, and her creator, who charged her (with slightly odd phrasing) to protect others from. :I suspect "You are the Heterodyne Girl" of being a key phrase here, and if the "beloved king" was indeed the Storm King, that would make sense with the "romantic fool" comment -- and raises questions about both the legend and history of how Valois's obsession with finding Euphrosynia again led to his ruin. On the other hand, looking at Von Pinn's insistence that "keep you safe" can mean "keep you safe for other people to be around" and that "protect" can be satisfied by "kill and guard the tomb," I'm not sure if it really works to think she'd be stuck applying commands to any "Heterodyne girl" that were originally intended to be about Euphrosynia. So time travel is an option. I'm also half wondering if something about the Geisterdamen could be involved even that far back. :Lucrezia did something (reprogramming, surgery, wasp mind control, simply adding her own orders as an acknowledged authority?) to eliminate Von Pinn's option to interpret "protect" as "kill and guard the tomb." We saw that Von Pinn found herself compelled not to harm Zulenna, and we were told that she had never hurt any of the kids; if she's compelled not to harm anyone who is or has been in her charge, is that also new and all down to Lucrezia, or is it longer term? :And for the record, yes, I was taken entirely by surprise. Until the latest comic, I thought Lucrezia had built Von Pinn herself and that Von Pinn had gone crazy because of Klaus Barry's death. PersephoneKore 22:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :: I agree with your notes, and point out the theory I added to the Mad page that she killed Euphrosynia herself before the additional blocks were put in. -- Corgi 00:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) If Gil were in a condition to stick an oar in what would he say about Von Pinn? According to his experiences and memories was Von Pinn fair and reasonable with him? Would Gil stand up for her? Would he intervene against her? --Rej ¤¤? 01:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC)